The present invention relates to seats with adjustable cushions to support an occupant's head and thighs.
Seat adjustability is a desirable feature in vehicles in order to adequately accommodate a wide range of occupants with the same general seat configuration. Conventional adjustable seats utilize individual mechanical actuator units for each adjustable component. Increasing the adjustability of the seat therefore requires additional actuators, adding weight, complexity, and cost.